criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Ballinsky
'''John Ballinsky '''was a suspect of his father, resident John Ballinsky in The House of Murder (Case #1 of Patriot City) Profile John is a 18-year-old high school student and the son of the victim. He has short brown hair and black eyes. He wears a light blue buttoned shirt with dark blue and maroon badges on both sides. He also has a round light red and white badge with a maroon "G" on it on the right side. It is known that Jack has a How To Break In book, is right-handed and plays Candy Connect. Events The House of Murder Jack become a suspect after the team found his cap inside a box. After knowing that Jack was the victim's son, the team gave his cap back to him and asked him about his father. Answering about this, Jack told them that he liked his dad and the last thing he did before his father's murder was leaving his house while his dad was home alone. Jack was spoken again after the team found a mugshot of himself inside a locked chest. He revealed that he was arrested for robbery and saying it was his father's fault. Asking why it was the victim's fault, he said that his father told him to rob a jewelry store across the street. After he done that, the cops got to him and arrested him for the robbery. Angry at him, Jack argued with him and put his mugshot into a small chest. Jack was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Tyler Armstrong for John's murder. Jack was spoken one more time about the artifacts hidden in the district mines. He revealed that artifacts were made in the ancient times. Answering about this, Jack wanted to buy some of the artfacts and give them for an auction. After the conversation, the team (per Leonard) found out that Jack was trying to get inside the district mines without anybody noticing him in his diary. When then team tried to arrest him, he threw a smoke bomb at them and got away. The team went to the meth labs to go arrest him. Breaking Bad Never Gets Old Murder Details Relationship with suspects According to his teachers, Jack was quiet before, now he is sometimes a troublemaker. When Jason saw him at the movie theater, Jack made rude gestures at him before he told the team. Killer and motives The killer turn out to be Heydi. Heydi cried and admitted that he didn't love her anymore. When Jack told her to wait outside the tunnel, she want to go with him instead of waiting. Jack refused saying that he doesn't love her. Angry at him not loving her, she grabbed a gun off his pants and shot him. Judge Peterson sentenced her to life in prison. Case Appearances *The House of Murder (Case #1 of Patriot City) *Breaking Bad (Case #2 of Patriot City) *Never Gets Old (Case #3 of Patriot City) *Mow The Lawn (Case #4 of Patriot City; mentioned) *Safety Last (Case #5 of Patriot City) *Grass is Bloody (Case #6 of Patriot City) Gallery JohnBallinsky.png|John Ballinsky, Jack's father StacyBallinskyC1.png|Stacy Ballinsky, Jack's mother HeydiGeminiC1.png|Heydi Gemini, Jack's girlfriend